


The Battle

by DarkFantasyLvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Dean's Soul, Losing Battle, Post-Season/Series 09, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasyLvr/pseuds/DarkFantasyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle was long but fruitless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle

The battle raged on. The Light was doing its best but the Dark, the Dark still had many tricks up its sleeves. It attacked with all that it had, relying solely on the waning brightness.

The Light tried - oh, it tried. It could not lose, not now, not this fight.

But the Dark increased in its numbers since the battle began - almost tripled. It attacked with sheer ferocity. Savagery.

The Light waned, ready to surrender. It didn't want to - there was so much riding on it. All the good, all the right. It had to fight until its very last man.

And then, the tide turned - the Dark began converting the Light to their cause. Fallen brethren began fighting against those they fought for.

There was no chance. There was nothing that could be done. It was over.

The final fighter, a single spot, was swallowed by the looming Night and the Darkness had, for the moment, won the battle for Dean Winchester's soul.


End file.
